valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Gelgja
DMG 4 times to the enemy / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 300% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 10% chance |procs = 1 |skill g = ☆Magic Bondage |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 400% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 15% chance |procs g = 1 |skill x = ★Magic Bondage |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 500% DMG 4 times to the enemy / 30% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Magic Bondage |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 30% chance |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 / |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 / |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 / |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 / / |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 / / |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 / / |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 / / |def g = 9394 / 18758 / / |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 / / |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 / / |def x = 18600 / 37928 / / |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 / / |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This bondage expert has a magic rope that can restrain even the sturdiest of foes. |friendship = Which maiden shall I tie up next with my magic rope? |meet = So many mighty maidens. I'm going to tie up every last one. |battle start = Ooh, I'd like to tie you up! |battle end = Ouch! Rope burn! |friendship max = Let's tie up all your maidens. We can do it together! |friendship event = How do you like seeing your maidens tied up? Oh, I see... Your blushing face tells all. You like it, don't you! |rebirth = The celestial wolf escaped. My binding technique needs work. But this isn't over. I will tie up a celestial beast one day! I'll just have to practice hard with this here rope! |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = Well, what a surprise. We have a big-name Celestial Lord here. Get ready to be tied up! |likeability 1 = It was tough tying up Fenrir, but no one can stand up to my magic rope, not even you. |likeability 2 = It's all over once I have you in my rope. It drains you of all strength and magic. Just try and fight it! |likeability 3 = To think you could fight back this long... It's just as she said. The Celestial Lord IS quite interesting. |likeability 4 = You got me. But it won't happen again. After all, I'm the one who likes doing the tying up! |availability = [Rage|[Fantasy Archwitch Reward]] Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Fantasy Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin